


Idol Gang Life

by Readyrunintotraffic



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Character Death, Gang Rape, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, Mentioned ASTRO Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mild Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readyrunintotraffic/pseuds/Readyrunintotraffic
Summary: This story is about the group's I'm fond of. They are living life on the edge being part of some dangerous gangs around South Korea.Read and I hope you enjoy.





	Idol Gang Life

_"What do you want for me? Let me go!" The blindfolded boy screamed. He struggled against the restrictions of chains._

_"I'm afraid we can't do that." A voice spoke. It deep and unforgiving, but it was also smooth and calm. How could he be so calm through this? Is this not the man's first time?_

_"Look, I'll do what you want, just don't hurt me. Please." The boy sobbed. He quit struggling. He just wanted to live. To see his friends._

_"That's the answer we're looking for." Another spoke up. Dark and grimy. He felt himself being pulled up by the hair and a darker black overcame him._

________

It was normal for Yugyeom to wake up later than he was supposed to. The overwhelming amount of college work was getting to him. He's glad he didn't pick or get morning classes.

He shut off his never ending alarm and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. He looked at himself in the mirror. He fluffed up his hair and smiled at himself. He'd admit that he wasn't the best looking guy out there, but he wasn't the ugliest either. He walked out the bathroom switching the lights on his way out.

"Another day of K-Idol C. God I hope today is better than any other."

As his day went on, it seemed everything seemed to go as he wanted. He got limited work that he could finish in that class within record time and he got to hangout with his friends BamBam, Minghao, Mingyu, DK Jungkook, Jaehyun, and Eunwoo.

It was normal. Or that's what he thought. His roommate and closest friend BamBam would either, cancel plans or leave abruptly for no reason.

_"Don't worry about it. It's for your own good okay. Just leave it at that."_

And he'd leave without a trace. It was odd but that was his best friend and he respected his wishes. But he still couldn't fight the lingering feeling of curiosity. That lingering thought being, _"What's if he's doing something illegal?"_ So when he went to the dorm with an empty space he just sighed out and closed the door. Went into the kitchen and switched on the light. A note laid on the counter.

 

_"Yugyeom if you're reading this, I'm going to need you to meet up at Jam Jam Cafe. It'll be way after closing hours when you see this cause I know you were with the '97. It's ok to be there unless the cops are there when you get there, which I highly doubt. Just hurry when you get this." - Kunpimook_

 

This must be really serious if he used his real name. He made sure he had all his necessities (phone, keys, etc.) and headed out the door full on running to Jam Jam.

Once he finally made it he was heaving for air in his lungs and held onto his knees. He looked up to see that Jam Jam was indeed closed but the lights were still on. 6 figures were the only things he could make out from behind the writing on the window.

He reached for the handle and pushed it open slowly. The talking halted and then chairs moved.

"Its just Yugyeom. I highly doubt the police would be here." Yugyeom heard BamBam speak. He heard uncertainty and was wary of his word choices.

"H-Hello." Yugyeom stammered out. He cursed himself slowly for stuttering.

"Are you sure he was the strong one you were talking about. He seems obviously nervous. Unlike how you described him." A raspy voice said obviously annoyed.

Yugyeom rounded the corner and saw the faces of the 5 men (excluding BamBam). He struggled swallowing the large lump in his throat and straightened himself. Bam must have spoke very highly on him. He took a deep breath and approached the table.

"BamBam what's going on?" Yugyeom was more curious than nervous now.

"Now." A slim faces man calmly said and suddenly he saw nothing but black.

________

And that's all how he got here. In a high ranked gang called GOT7. Of course against his will. (Which you read at the beginning. Oh, sorry for the 4th wall break.)

He rarely had time for friends because after school he'd have to head straight to headquarters until further notice. He hated it but his friends (along with BamBam) kept in touch despite their departure after everything little thing. He was relieved to have such understanding friends.

"Yugyeom. Over here, there's something I'd like to discuss." The leader of this group, JB, spoke. His voice boomed over the others to get the youngers attention.

"Yes sir?" He was honestly concerned for what he had done wrong but JB just smiled and placed a hand in his shoulder.

"I told you to call me Jaebum, and you're no trouble by any means. Although, like I said, there is something I wanted to discuss." His voice ran cold and Yugyeom shivered. Just a moment ago he was giddy and tell him to call him Jaebum.

He followed the elder to where ever they were heading and when they came to a halt Yugyeom face was left pale. The room he dreaded.

_The Torture Room._

More formally known as the _Forbidden Room._ No one was aloud in unless Youngjae or JB said so. The very room that he was chained up for weeks on end cause his stubbornness kept him from joining. Well look were it got him now.

"No need to look so pale, Yugyeom. I understand this room gives you PTSD but please consider." JB persuaded.

"You're the most stubborn out of us so I'd like to give you a little task. Interrogate the boy in this room. I'm sure you two, along with BamBam have a history with him. But he has information that I'd like to know. You're perfect for this I suppose." JB says as he unlocks and shoves open the door.

If his face could get any paler it surely did as he saw a unconscious Jungkook on his knees. He wanted to throw up. His stomach did flips, and not in a good way either. God what did they do to this kid. He was only trying to be an inspiring idol and he got dragged in the gang life. Now Yugyeom regrets his decision.

"Are you ok? You and BamBam are the same. Once he saw little Jungkook here he ran out and fled to his dorm room. Are you considering the same, Yugyeom?" The elders eyes slimmed more in frustration. Yugyeom swallowed hard and shook his head slowly. He's going to regret this, he could feel it.

"Good," JB lightened, "Head on in. I'm sure he'd love to see an old friend." JB spun on his heels and walked away. Yugyeom breathes in and out slowly. He tried collecting his nerves then stepped into the room. The sleeping body started to stir from his sleep and the blindfold shielded his vision.

"YOU FUCKING BITCHES! GOT7, I SWEAR YOU ASSHOLES DIE! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! BTS WILL BE ON TOP SOON!" Jungkook shouted at the top of his lungs before calming down almost revving up another instult.

Yugyeom couldn't believe it. He was friends with the enemy. He smirked and let out a light chuckle.

"I'd suggest you tone it down with screaming. No one's gonna hear you here. I've tried." Yugyeom says calmly. A rush of adrenaline suddenly took over.

"Yugyeom? You too, huh. BamBam was so obvious with his little secret. I'm surprised the others haven't caught on. You're clever at hiding your tracks." Jungkook scoffed.

"What do you want, eh. I'm not giving you anything. No matter how much you torture me. I'll be here my dying days. Try what you want." Yugyeom laughed. He knew Jungkook all to well. He knew what weaknesses that word get him to break.

_Maybe if he uses it to his advantage he'll win the tiny battle._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping you guys will enjoy this series as I am thrilled to make it. :))


End file.
